Uh Oh!
by kaela097
Summary: With babies suddenly all around them, what happens when the baby appears to be destined for them before they're ready. How will Blair and Chuck handle this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I want to start off by saying Happy Holidays to everyone. I apologize for my extended absence. My only excuse is that life has been pretty crazy as of late. Hopefully with the holidays wrapping up, I will be able to find more time in my hectic schedule for this little hobby of writing that I have.**

**Secondly, I want to give credit for planting the seed of this story to Lowercase32. I believe that is were this idea originated, but if anyone else requested this please let me know and I will be happy to give them proper credit as well.**

**Thirdly, I'd like to set the scene for all of you. This story picks up approximately five months after 'In a Rut' wrapped up.**

**Lastly, but by no means least, Enjoy! And let me know what you think.**

"Is that my beautiful girlfriend I hear?" Chuck called out from his office as Blair's voice drifted in as she spoke with his assistant.

"You'll have to stop working long enough to poke your head out and see for yourself," Blair called out to him as she and Eugenia cooed over the baby that Eugenia was looking after for a few moments as a favor to another administrative assistant.

Chuck stuck his head out just as Blair picked up the little boy from his baby carrier and cradled him in her arms. "He is so adorable. Look at those chubby little cheeks."

"What is that?" Chuck gasped in horror as he motioned towards the baby that was making himself more at home in Blair's arms. The only thing that belonged in Blair's arms was him.

"This might be a foreign sight for you, Bass, but this is what a little person looks like. They even have a special name for it, they call it a baby," Blair snickered as she lifted up the baby's tiny little hand to make him wave at Chuck.

"Where did it come from?" Chuck demanded.

"Well, Chuck, you see when a man and a woman have sex, the man produces . . ." Blair giggled.

"I mean where did this particular one come from?" Chuck cut her off as his patience was wearing thin. "It can't be either of yours because I believe I would notice a baby bump on either of you."

"Simmon's assistant had a baby a few months ago. She brought him in to show off, but she was pulled into a meeting. I agreed to watch little Henry here," Eugenia explained.

"Give him back," Chuck demanded, "I pay you to assist me, not run a daycare facility."

"Oh, quit being such a stick in the mud," Blair scolded him as she gently bounced the baby up and down as he cooed at her attention.

"He'll be gone in ten minutes," Eugenia assured him.

"Chuck, he smells so good. Come smell him," Blair motioned him towards her.

"I can smell him just find from here," Chuck stood firm in the doorway to his office.

"Chuck, come over here. He's not going to bite," Blair replied.

"You can't promise that," Chuck held firm as he crossed his arms across his chest to show he was holding his ground, "I read in the paper just last week that a baby bit off the tip of his father's finger with his razor sharp baby teeth."

"You made that up," Blair rolled her eyes.

"Call the Times," Chuck replied, "Have them pull the story."

"You are being ridiculous," Blair shook her head as she handed Eugenia back little Henry so she could advance upon Chuck without the risk of him barricading himself in his office to hide away from the 'scary' baby.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Chuck inquired as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"We talked about going to lunch today to celebrate my last final of the semester," Blair reminded him as she stuck out her lip in an irresistible pout, "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not," he coughed out as he looked at his watch. He'd remembered to block the time in his day, but the presence of the baby threw him for a loop. "Where will we be dining today?"

"I was hoping for room service," she looked to him with a familiar twinkle in her eyes, "Didn't Bass just buy that the Empire? I was thinking you could give me a private tour of all the renovations that you put it through to give it that special Bass touch, and then we could check into the executive suite for a late lunch and perhaps a little dessert . . . unless you have something you need to get back to the office for this afternoon."

"His schedule is completely clear," Eugenia chimed in as she paused from her playful gnawing on Henry's finger to inform her boss that she'd take care of his afternoon schedule.

"Grab your jacket and let's go," Blair smiled triumphantly as she pulled at his suspenders so that he was pressed even closer to her.

"You're a little early. I'm going to need a few minutes to wrap up a couple of things," he replied as he caressed her bare shoulder lightly with his fingertips as his eyes began to cloud over with a familiar lust. He was so tempted to pull her into his office and have his way with her, but Little Henry called out with a baby giggle. He lost all train of thought as the sound was like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"Okay," she nodded, "I'll stay here with Eugenia and entertain Henry and his chubby cheeks."

"On second thought, it will keep until Monday," Chuck replied quickly as he snatched his suit jacket from his office, snatched her wrist as he emerged as escorted her to the elevator. "Eugenia, I trust you can wrap up everything here on your own."

"Of course," Eugenia agreed, "Have a good weekend, Mister Bass."

Chuck growled at her as he always did when his assistant referred to him so formally as he stepped onto the elevator.

"Goodbye, Henry," Blair called out as Eugenia propped him up to wave Blair goodbye.

* * *

"You have outdone yourself, Bass," Blair sighed as she relaxed into the bath that she and Chuck had drawn after they'd consumed their late lunch and then each other.

"With the sex or the hotel," he chuckled as he ran the loofah along her skin, the suds dusting along her smooth belly, making it shimmer like the stars in the sky on a wonderful summer evening.

"You always outdo yourself with the sex," she laughed as she walked her fingers along his forearms, "I was referring to the hotel. It's sophisticated and elegant yet you still managed to make it feel comfortable. That's hard to do, yet you pulled it off flawlessly, and I see touches of you and me everywhere."

"I hope so," he replied, "Because everything that I do has you in mind."

"When is the grand opening?" she inquired as his fingers danced along her abdomen, making patterns in the bubbles he'd left earlier.

"Next month," he replied, "We're open for business, but we wanted to wait for the official opening until we've worked the kinks out of the service."

"Always the brilliant businessman," she smiled as she turned her head to capture his lips in a searing kiss.

"So how does it feel to be one year closer to our future?" he inquired as he moved the wet strands of her hair away from her neck, twirling them around his fingers until they were rolled all the way to her ends and then he flipped the hair over one of her shoulders so the back of her neck was completely exposed.

"It feels incredible," she smiled as his warm breath at her nape sent shivers of desire coursing down her spine, "It's been one hell of a year, but still one of the best of my life because you are were at my side."

"Are you ready for your internship this summer?" he inquired before he had been able to think the question through. She instantly tensed at his touch. He began silently cursing himself out as he knew better. She was extremely nervous about the summer to come.

"No," she shook her head as she let out a shaky breath.

"Things are going to be different this year," he reminded her as he began to massage her shoulders in hopes of relaxing her.

"No more Michael Kors," she nodded. There was a tinge of sadness in her voice for saying the words, but also a more prevalent sound of relief.

Choosing where to do her final internship had been a tough decision for Blair to make. Michael had shown an incredible amount of loyalty in offering her a third internship, and she had been grateful. In the end, she simply couldn't go back to the scene of her assault. Michael had been incredibly understanding and offered to throw his weight around so she could get any internship that she'd wanted. In the end, she'd chosen Vera Wang and received the offer on her own talents.

"Any regrets about not going back?" he inquired.

"No," she shook her head as she forced herself to relax against him. It had been the perfect afternoon. She didn't want to ruin it with her issues. The assault was becoming less and less of a thought to either of them, but it was still there. She still went to therapy every few months. "It's the best decision for me, but I will miss seeing Lucy everyday."

It was her mentor that had made the decision so difficult. Lucy had shown even more loyalty to Blair than Michael had. She'd left Michael Kors after Blair's attack. She swore it was for a better opportunity, but Blair still had her doubts about Lucy's true motives. She'd gone on to work for an up and coming designer and made sure that there was a place for Blair. Blair felt guilty about not taking her up on the offer, but she'd seen Vera Wang as the better opportunity. She had to think about her future, and it was going to be her final internship. She had to finally get things right.

"I know you will," he replied as he linked his fingers with hers.

"Remember that we have her little girl's christening this weekend," she quickly reminded him.

"More babies," he sighed.

"Little Henry really freaked you out, didn't he," she laughed as she turned in the tub to take in his panicked face.

"Children have never been my forte," he reminded her.

"Have you ever held an infant?" Blair inquired.

"No," he shook his head, "Nobody has ever trusted me enough to hold their child, nor did I want them to."

"You are holding Angelica," Blair told him as she jabbed her finger roughly into his chest.

"Lucy will never let me within a hundred yards of her child if she knows your intention," Chuck told her.

"You are holding Angelica," Blair reiterated.

"Breaking your mentor's baby seems like a bad way to end your relationship with her," Chuck tried to make a joke of it.

She rolled her eyes. Her mission for the next day was set. Chuck was going to hold a baby if she had to wrestle him to the ground to do it.

* * *

"Blair says that you're supposed to hold my little girl," Lucy stated as she approached Chuck with her newly christened daughter in her arms.

Chuck had been standing what he thought to be a safe distance away so that he was out of Blair's line of sight as she'd spoke to their host. He was hoping that if he was out of her sight that he'd also be out of her mind. He should have known better. Blair was never out of his mind, so naturally he was never out of hers.

"I shouldn't," Chuck stammered out as the little green eyes of the infant looked at him curiously as she gnawed away at the pacifier in her mouth. "I've had a couple glasses of champagne."

"Which won't impair your senses one bit," Lucy responded with an amused chuckle. Blair had warned her that Chuck would dodge her in any way he could. "I've heard the stories. A few glasses of champagne for you are a mere appetizer. Set down the glass and hold out your arms."

"That's perfectly alright," Chuck shook his head, "It's not necessary."

Blair approached the pair and took the little girl from Lucy's arms. "Chuck Bass, hold out your arms."

He felt himself break out in a sweat at the prospect of holding the extremely fragile infant that was currently nestled safely in Blair's arms. He momentarily flashed to the future and thought of how this was their child. The green eyes seemed wrong. Their child would have their mother's brown eyes.

"Blair, I can't," Chuck held firm, "I'm sorry, I just can't." He abruptly left the room and found what he hoped would be a hidden safe spot until she was ready to leave.

"Chuck, do children really scare you that much?" Blair inquired as she found him tucked away in a room that was supposed to be off limits to guests. The little girl was still in her arms, although she had now fallen asleep.

"Yes," he snapped.

"We've agreed to not talk about this for a few years, but what will you do when it's our child. You have said that you want children with me," she reminded him as she took a seat next to him.

"I do want that," he nodded as he took in the vision before him. With the little girls eyes closed, it was so much easier to imagine her as their daughter. Blair's comfort with the infant surprised him. She'd had about as much exposure to babies as he'd had over the years, which was very little, but she looked alarmingly at ease with the child.

"Then what are you going to do?" Blair asked, "Children need to be held, Chuck. It helps form the bond that a parent and child should have, and I know how much you want that for any child you have."

"We have," he quickly amended. They both knew that he'd never consider having children if it did not involve her.

"Hold her," Blair encouraged him, "It's just you and me right now."

"What if she starts crying?" he shook his head as he reached out and tentatively held the little girl's hand. He couldn't help but marvel at how soft her skin felt.

"She's sound asleep," Blair replied as she rocked the little girl gently.

"What if she wakes up?" he posed.

"There isn't a woman in the world that can resist your charms, and that includes four month old infants, you'll manage," she assured him.

"Blair, this is a very bad idea," he told her as she shifted the baby so that she was in a position to pass her off to Chuck who was appearing to realize that Blair wasn't going to relent. "I'm going to break her."

"Babies aren't as fragile as you think they are," she laughed softly as she lowered the little baby in to Chuck's arms. The jostling woke up the little girl. Chuck held his breath as their eyes connected. He expected a blood-curling scream, but her little eyelids closed as she feel back to sleep. "Isn't she adorable?"

"She is cute . . . for a baby," he shrugged.

"Our baby will be cuter," Blair giggled as she kissed his cheek before erasing the lipstick trail she'd left.

"Our baby will be gorgeous," he amended, "Any baby with you as their mother will be nothing less."

"Maybe I'll suggest to Lucy that we babysit for her one evening, so she and her husband can have an evening to themselves. You and I can play house," she suggested.

"We already play house every night of the week," he reminded her.

"But we can play house with a baby," Blair giggled as her excitement brightened up her entire face, "It will be so much fun."

"Our definitions of fun are suddenly drastically different," he told her.

"But babies aren't as bad as you thought, are they?" she gulped nervously as she rubbed the top of Angelica's tiny little head.

"They have their moments," he conceded, "And when the time is right, and we're ready for it, we will become parents. I'm not backing out on that, but it's still a few years away."

"I guess," she nodded as she took Angelica back from him and held her close. She wanted to savor the warmth that the little bundle of joy provide as it was like nothing she'd ever felt before in her life.

"We will have this," Chuck assured her as he tilted her head towards his, "And I have the utmost confidence that you will be an amazing mother."

"I hope so," she smiled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**So I've figured out the cure for a crazy life, catch a cold and get knocked to the sofa for three days straight. Oh well, I guess you all get to reap the benefits.**

**Thank you so much for the love. It was good to hear I'd been missed.**

**Enjoy, and if you get a chance - review.**

"Hey, Buddy, are you up for taking your best friend to lunch?" Nate inquired as he strolled casually into Chuck's office at Bass Industries. Chuck had his head buried in paperwork.

"Is he here?" Chuck joked as he appeared to look around Nate before returning his attention to his work.

"Always with the wit," Nate replied, "When you're in a good mood, you must have had a good weekend. Grab your coat and let's go. You can tell me all about it at lunch."

"One of these days I should make you buy the lunch. I work hard for my money," Chuck grumbled as he grabbed his suit jacket.

"Kissing up to my grandfather is plenty hard, I assure you," Nate laughed as he followed Chuck out of his office.

After a quick conversation with Eugenia, Chuck escorted Nate to the elevator. "Fine, I'll buy, but I'm also picking the restaurant."

"Alright," Nate agreed.

After they were seated and put in their drink orders at the restaurant of Chuck's choosing, Nate started their usual small talk. He could tell that Chuck had something on his mind by the shortness of his answers.

"Everything going okay at Bass?" Nate inquired.

"Aside from the mound of paperwork I have to get through this afternoon, everything is going just fine," Chuck nodded as he took a long drink from his glass.

"Still rich, I take it," Nate chuckled slightly.

"I am paying for lunch, am I not?" Chuck smirked momentarily.

"And you and Blair are good?" Nate pressed, "She starts her internship next week. She must be a little nervous."

"Very nervous," Chuck amended, "I've had my private investigator working overtime in running background checks of everyone that works for or might interact with Vera Wang while Blair is working there this summer."

"I'll take a wild stab in the dark that Blair doesn't know you are doing that," Nate laughed slightly.

"Why would she need to know?" Chuck inquired. "She's nervous enough as it is. I tried talking her into a vacation this week, but she would have none of it. Besides she hasn't been feeling well, so the timing isn't right."

"What's wrong with her?" Nate inquired.

"She thinks she has a case of food poisoning or a touch of the flu," Chuck replied, "She's been a little queasy."

"There is a third option," Nate chimed in.

"She's not making herself sick on purpose," Chuck chimed in quickly in defense of Blair. "She has none of those warning signs."

"I wasn't even thinking in that direction," Nate confessed. Blair's bulimic battle wasn't a concern that he ever gave any thought too though it was always something Chuck was aware of and on the lookout for.

"She's not . . ." Chuck cut himself off as he began to mentally count the days.

"Pregnant?" Nate finished for him as his best friend began to show a slight bit of panic as the days began to not add up. "Is it possible?"

"I a . . . guess . . . maybe," Chuck stammered out as he began counting again. The days between had been far too long. A sudden nervousness took up residence in his stomach and the disappointment in her eyes from their discussion at Angelica's christening took on an entirely new meaning.

"So it is possible," Nate tried to make out of Chuck's nervous ramble.

"We're careful," Chuck stated, "But nothing's fool proof except abstinence."

"Which isn't an option for you," Nate added.

"It isn't just me," Chuck replied defensively. "She's as insatiable as I am."

"I certainly don't need those details," Nate groaned.

"How could this happen?" Chuck asked himself as he tried one last time to count up the days. He mentally cursed as they still didn't add up properly.

"I think you need to talk to Blair," Nate suggested as he watched his best friend's eye reach an entirely new level of panic. "There really is no point in losing your mind until you know if there is anything to lose your mind about."

"I need to go check in with Blair," Chuck stated as he stood up abruptly.

"What about lunch?" Nate exclaimed.

"Sorry, you'll need to tap into that trust fund of yours today," he replied, "I'm too . . . worked up to eat."

"Fine," Nate waved him away, "I see a pretty blonde that looks in need of a dinner companion. I'll entertain myself."

Chuck glanced in the direction that Nate was motioned towards to spot the girl he was referencing. His tastes had certainly gone downhill since he'd broken up with Blair. There was nothing remotely attractive in her appearance, but Chuck had bigger things on his mind. He threw down a few bills to pay for their drinks and then left.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Chuck inquired as he gingerly climbed onto their bed. Blair was buried beneath a mountain of covers, so he had to dig a bit to find her.

"Awful," she pouted as she clamped her eyes shut to block out the sudden light that he'd revealed.

"I brought you a few things," Chuck replied as he held up a bouquet of flowers he'd stopped for along the drive home.

"Peonies," she smiled despite how she was feeling.

"And a few other things," Chuck added as he handed her the two paper bags that he'd filled at the pharmacy in the quick stop he'd made on the ride home.

"Club soda, crackers, and a pregnancy test?" she stated as she pulled each time out of their bags. She raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Chuck, I'm not pregnant."

"But it's been over a month," Chuck replied, "And you haven't been saying no and now you're nauseous."

"It's food poisoning, Chuck," Blair stated definitively, "Lucy called today. A bunch of the other party-goers have called her inquiring about the caterer. There must have been a bad batch of caviar or something."

"Why am I not sick?" Chuck inquired, "I ate just as much as you did."

"Did you eat the black or red?" Blair asked.

"Red, I think," Chuck thought for a moment.

"It was the black that must have been bad. I tried both," she moaned.

"It's been over a month," he reminded her, "And we haven't, I haven't . . ."

"Chuck, take a deep breath," she told him as she buried her head in the pillows once again as she pulled the covers high over her head, "I swear I'm not pregnant."

"But how?" Chuck pressed as he dug her out once more.

"I changed my birth control," she explained with a slight huff of annoyance, "A few days a month without you is too much, so I went with the three month supply. Didn't I tell you?"

"If you did I certainly would have remembered," he replied as he was finally able to take a deep breath.

"I'll take this if it will make you feel better," she told him as she reached for the box. Its content began to rattle as she grasped it. It suddenly felt like a new toy to her.

"No, it's okay," he assured her as he caressed her cheek softly, "I believe you."

"This really freaked you out, didn't it," she giggled softly as he relaxed against the headboard of their bed. Normally she didn't like to be touched when she was sick, but today felt like an exception to her rule. She curled up against him as her head came to rest against his chest. Her nausea felt as if it was beginning to vanish as he held her in his arms.

"Just a little," he admitted as his hand caressed her back gently.

"Is having a child with me really that frightening?" she bit back a smile.

"No," he was quick to respond, "That's not it at all."

"How did you even come to the conclusion that I could be pregnant?" she inquired, "You weren't just sitting in your office counting the days since I last turned you down, were you?"

"No," he shook his head, "Nathaniel came to take me out to lunch. I was preoccupied, I guess, and he tried to figure out what was wrong. He started with work, which is fine, and then he went to you. I told him you weren't feeling well. He came to the conclusion that you must be pregnant. When I ran through the math, it didn't add up. I left him to entertain some blonde bimbo and came straight home."

"After a stop at the florist and pharmacist," she giggled as she fingered the box that was still within her reach.

"You want to take it, don't you," he realized as he saw a twinkle in her eyes.

"I've never taken one before," she replied. "I'm kind of curious."

"What about that time you thought you were pregnant in high school, and Serena bought you the test?" he inquired.

"I never took it," she admitted, "I told Serena that I did, but I didn't. Eventually I think I would have, but before I gathered that courage it became unnecessary. It would be interesting to test out how they work now knowing that it's not possible. Kind of a test run for a few years down the road."

Before he could ask any follow up questions she darted into the bathroom with a curious look in her eyes. He was going to follow her to ensure that she was okay, but he stopped when she called out to him. "Chuck, set a timer for two minutes and start it when I tell you to."

"She's really going to do this," he mumbled as he pulled out his phone and did as she instructed. He then waited patiently for her to return.

"Okay, you can start it," she giggled as she climbed back up onto their bed and resumed her position curled against him.

He dutifully started the timer.

"So what is bothering you?" she inquired as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck.

"I've been worried about you," he told her, "I always worry when you're sick."

"I'm hardly ever sick," she replied.

"That is why I worry," he told her. "Because you are never sick."

"There is more to that worry," she knew without him verbalize it. He'd always been protective of her, but since the previous year he was so much more so. If someone even glanced at her for a moment too long, he was on his phone to his private investigator. "Why don't you tell me what is really bothering you."

"Your internship," he admitted, "I'm worried about what could happen."

"Nothing bad is going to happen," Blair tried to assure him while also reassuring herself.

"We thought that our biggest worry last summer was you falling for some professor's assistant or fashion designer in training, yet we both know what happened," he replied.

"I didn't trust my instincts last time," she stated, "That won't happen again. If I get even the slightest twinge of a funny feeling, I will call you and let you do what it is that you do."

"Dial my P.I.," he offered.

"If that is what you need to do, then yes," she nodded. She was slightly relieved that was all he had for a plan. She had visions of Chuck storming in to the office to stake his claim and rip whomever it was to pieces.

"And if someone is truly a nuisance, I will handle it," Chuck assured her.

"Discreetly," she added, "No public spectacles."

The timer went off and Blair dashed towards the bathroom to get her results with a giddy grin on her face. He waited patiently for her return.

Her face had done a complete one eighty as she was nearly in tears as she emerged with the test in her hands that were visibly shaking. "This has to be wrong."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked as he rose to join her, taking the test from her hand and reading it for himself. The results were unmistakable. "Pregnant."

"This cannot be happening," Blair stated as she stood frozen in place. "We're careful. I take my pill everyday at precisely the same time. I haven't missed a dose in forever."

"Maybe when you switched pills," he offered as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and held her close.

"I asked the doctor. She assured me that it wouldn't have any adverse effects. I never would have switched if there had been that chance," Blair shook her head as she began to sink in to him. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," he whispered against her temple, "It takes two people to do this."

"What are we going to do?" Blair choked out as the tears began to come. "We have a plan. This doesn't fit."

"We figure out a new plan," he told her.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she stated as she shoved him away quickly and dashed towards the bathroom.

His heart broke as he heard the sound of her purging her stomach. He'd gone through these emotions earlier when he'd convinced himself there was a possibility that she could be pregnant, but now that it was confirmed he was at a total loss as to what their next step might be. He wanted to bolt, just get out of the city and away from everything, but he wouldn't. He would never do that to Blair . . . or his child. He would always make sure that the child knew they were loved, unplanned or not.

"Let's get you to a doctor," Chuck told her as she reemerged from the bathroom. "You haven't been able to keep anything down for two days. You're getting dehydrated and that cannot be good . . ."

"For the baby," she finished for him when the words became stuck on his tongue. "Oh, god this cannot be happening."

"We'll figure this out," he assured her as he gathered her into his arms again. "Whatever happens, we're in this together, I promise."

She nodded against his chest as they continued to hold each other close in the middle of their bedroom. They had shared so much together through the course of their relationship, gone through so much. Neither was willing to face the possibility that this could become a fracture that tore them apart, but both knew they were not ready for this though neither could even begin to formulate a plan as to how to solve it.

"I should get dressed," she broke through the quiet after an undetermined amount of time.

"I'll call your doctor and get you an appointment," Chuck replied.

"What if she's busy?" Blair thought out loud as she disappeared in to their closet, "What if we have to wait?"

"Then we find you another doctor that isn't," he told her as he pulled out his phone and dialed. He would use every bit of his influence to get Blair in to see her regular doctor. This was simply too important to trust in the hands of someone that was unfamiliar to her.

**TBC . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

"It says here that you're not feeling well," her doctor stated as she entered the examination room while glancing at Blair's chart. Blair was in an itchy hospital gown and sitting on the examination table with Chuck at her side. He'd never gone to her regular doctor appointments, just her therapy sessions. He felt horribly out of place surrounded by diagrams of various female organs and around equipment he didn't even want to know what the intended function was nor where it would be put.

"I've been incredibly nauseous for the past two days," Blair nodded nervously, "I thought it was food poisoning at first as I'd had some questionable caviar over the weekend, but I took one of those home pregnancy tests that came out positive today."

"And is there a chance you could be pregnant?" her doctor inquired as she looked curiously at the young man standing next to her patient with a death grip on her hand and fear in his eyes. She'd seen the look often, yet it was a sight that she never became used to.

"I've been careful about taking my birth control as recommended, and I don't recall missing any doses," Blair explained, "But the only fool proof plan is abstinence, right?"

"Correct," the doctor nodded.

"That's not an option," Blair responded quickly.

"When was the last time the two of you had . . ." Blair's doctor inquired as she began making notes in Blair's chart.

"Saturday evening," Blair replied.

"And before that?"

"Saturday afternoon," Chuck added.

"Before that Saturday morning," Blair chimed in. "I think the better question might be when was the last time we haven't."

It wasn't a question that was required to be asked, but the doctor became curious. "How often do the two of you have relations?"

"Relations?" Chuck coughed out in surprise. He suddenly felt as if he was back in the previous century. Who talked like that anymore?

"I'd say at least once a day," Blair replied, "Sometimes more. It's rare that we skip a day."

"Okay then," the doctor took a deep breath to cover up her surprise and to refocus herself on the task at hand. "We'll need to run a few tests. I'll send my nurse in to draw some blood."

Blair frowned. Needles and blood made her queasy when she was feeling healthy. This was certainly not what she needed right now.

"Your boyfriend may stay if you'd like," the doctor assured her, "It will take a few hours to get the results as the lab has been pretty busy today. How about I call you when I have the results? Then you two can come back, and we can discuss the results and options."

"Options," Blair choked out. "There are no options. We're having this baby."

"Let's just wait for the results first," the doctor tried to calm her down, "There is still that chance that the test you took was a false positive. That does still happen despite the advances in technology."

"Will you stay with me?" Blair inquired as she clutched Chuck's hand tighter as her doctor left.

"Of course," he assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"And distract me when the needle comes in," she added.

Chuck continued to nod as his lips began a trail down her cheeks. "I hope you know that I love you."

Blair sighed as the words echoed in the room. There wasn't a doubt that he would, but it was good to have that reaffirmed. "I love you too."

"Whatever the results, whatever the decision, I will always love you," he added.

"I know," she nodded, "But I meant what I said. I'm having this baby."

"Then I will be with you every step of the way, at least, as much as I can," he assured her as the sudden fear came out in his voice.

It hadn't even dawned on her until that moment that his fear could be from anything other than the unexpected news that he was going to be a father. It suddenly connected that he was genuinely fearful of her losing her life as his mother had giving birth to him.

She had a response that she was ready to give but the nurse decided to make her entrance in that moment with a silver tray that contained a decidedly long needle. She felt herself becoming light headed as the nurse opened the alcohol wipe and rub it along her arm. As promised, Chuck immediately shifted in to distraction mode as the blood was drawn.

"Did you want to stay here and wait, or would you like to go for a walk?" Chuck inquired when the nurse left with Blair's blood sample.

"Maybe a walk," Blair smiled slightly as she pulled at the ties at the back of her gown. It suddenly seemed as if her wardrobe change had been completely unnecessary as her doctor hadn't laid a hand on her.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" he inquired, "You've been pretty sick these past couple of days."

"I can't just sit here and wait for this life altering news," she stated, "Please take me for a walk."

"Okay," he nodded as he kissed her forehead, "I'll wait for you to change in the waiting room."

"Wait," Blair reached out for his hand, "Please don't leave."

"It's just the waiting room," he assured her as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"My mind will wander to places I'm not ready for it to go," she told him, "Please stay."

He nodded his consent as she turned away from him and peeled the gown off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground as she began to dress. As she slid her skirt on, his hands came around her waist as he hugged her from behind. "I love you, Blair," he whispered into her ear.

"I'm so scared," she admitted as she felt the thin hold she had on her resolve beginning to crack, "We're not ready for this."

"Whatever happens, I'm here," he told her again, "You will not have to do this alone."

"I'm not worried about that," Blair replied as she spun in his arms as her head came to rest against his chest, "I'm worried about everything else. I have one year left of school. I could maybe finish one semester, but not the last one before the baby came. Babies take a lot of time and effort. Whenever I thought about having children, I always saw myself wanting to take a time off to bond with the baby, so it would be at least another year before I could go back . . . if I ever went back. I wanted us to be married first."

"Let's wait for the doctor to confirm this before we start planning out all the rest."

"This just keeps spinning around in my head," Blair replied. "I keep thinking about all the things that Lucy went through with her pregnancy, the stretch marks, the hemorrhoids, the heartburn, the food cravings. My body is going to change. I'm going to get fat. I'm going to have these awful mood swings."

"And we'll deal with all of that," he assured her.

"We won't be dealing with that; I will," Blair pulled away as she slapped his shoulder roughly. There was no playfulness at the moment in her at the moment. It was a true slap as her outburst caught him completely off guard. "This is my body. I'm going to get fat, and you will still look as wonderful and svelte and handsome as you always do."

"How about for every pound you gain while pregnant, I gain two," he suggested.

"How the hell is that supposed to help me?" she snapped.

"I'm just trying to support you in any way that I can," Chuck stated defensively, "I don't know what to say here. This is new territory for me."

"And this is just another average day for me," Blair stated sarcastically.

"Tell me what to do," Chuck pleaded with her.

"Go back in time to the day that we conceived this child and stop your sperm from impregnating me," Blair demanded.

"Okay, we need to take a deep breath," Chuck stated finally, "We don't even know for sure that you are pregnant. Let's go for a walk while they run this test. We can argue about my sperm later."

She nodded as she slipped her blouse over her head and then her hand into his. He lifted her hand to his lips as he guided her out of the exam room and through the waiting area. He was grateful that there was a park right across the street.

"I'm sorry for the outburst in the doctor's office," she apologized in the middle of the slow walk they were taking around the park, "It was uncalled for."

"It's perfectly alright," he assured her. It was an unusually warm early summer day. Chuck had to quickly shed his jacket or sweat right through it. As it was, he could feel the perspiration slowly trailing down his spine.

"I had no right to lash out at you," she continued on as a woman passed them with a stroller. The irony was not lost on either of them. "What you said earlier is right. We did this together, and the best way to get through this is together."

"Perhaps we're looking at this from the wrong perspective," Chuck replied as he nodded towards the playground where several children were laughing. A sudden cry broke out and the child ran straight into what they assumed to be the father's arms. "This may be happening sooner than either of us have planned, but that doesn't have to mean that those plans we've made need to stop completely. We can be married in just a few months. Perhaps you could take a couple of accelerated courses that could finish before the baby arrives, or I could hire you a private tutor to get you through the term."

"That is remarkably well thought out, Bass," Blair observed, "How long have you been saving that?"

"The wheels started churning during my limo ride home from lunch," he admitted, "But most of it just came to me in this moment. I still want you to have everything you desire. We'll make it all happen. I promise."

"I have no doubt," she replied as she paused to wrap her arms around his neck. Her phone rang that moment causing them to separate before either were ready. It was her doctor's office calling to let her know the test results were in.

Both took a few more moments to observe the children at the playground. Chuck began laughing as a young brunette boy gave chase behind a similarly aged brunette girl as he made kissing noises.

"The next generation," Blair smiled as she kissed his cheek softly as she pulled on his hand.

Suddenly becoming a parent wasn't as daunting a task as it felt like earlier that afternoon.

* * *

"Ms. Waldorf, you're not pregnant," the doctor informed her as she took a look at the test results.

"Are you sure?" Blair inquired as she felt Chuck squeeze her hand. "Because the test this morning was unmistakably positive that I was pregnant."

"The blood test we ran is much more reliable," the doctor assured her, "You are not pregnant."

"Oh," Blair stated simply. Chuck couldn't tell if it was a sigh of relief or disappointment that was mixed in with her response.

"Along with the pregnancy tests, we ran a few other blood tests, and you look to be in good health," the doctor added.

"But the nausea," Blair looked to the doctor in confusion.

"As you originally suspected, food poisoning," the doctor explained, "You're most likely dehydrated, so we'd like to administer an I.V. to replenish your fluids. You can be home in a few short hours."

"Okay," Blair nodded.

"You should be feeling better in a few days," the doctor assured her.

Blair continued to nod as her doctor lead her to an examination room and into a gown once again. Once she was comfortably seated, the nurse came in and began the I.V.

"You're awfully quiet," Blair told Chuck as she squeezed his hand after they sat for several minutes in complete silence. It was entirely too quiet in the room. She swore she could hear each drip from the I.V., and she needed something else to focus on aside from the needle in her arm.

"I'm just processing everything," he told her as he kissed her hand.

"Are you having the same mixed emotions that I am?"

"We're too young to be parents," Chuck replied, "But for a few moments today having a child didn't seem like the most terrible thing in the world."

"I like this side of you," Blair smiled as she bit her lip at how adorably vulnerable he looked at the moment. He didn't show this side to anyone but her.

"What side?" he inquired as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"We've talked about children in the generalist of terms. I guess I've always assumed that when it came time to actually have children you would panic and back out. Now I know that's not the case," she explained.

"I'm not going to lie to you. The thought of you becoming pregnant and perhaps ending up like my mother scares me like nothing else in this world, but raising a child with you is anything but terrifying to me. I told you at Angelica's christening that we will have a baby of our own one day, and I stand by that promise because I know what an amazing mother you will be. I could never deny you that," he told her.

"Don't sell yourself short, Bass," Blair replied as she reached out to trace his lips with her finger, "You are going to be an amazing father."

Chuck shook off her assurances.

"No," Blair held firm as she stroked his face gently while guiding his eyes back to hers, "You are going to be an amazing father. You didn't know you could be a good boyfriend, yet you are the most amazing boyfriend. You have exceeded my every expectation. As a husband, you'll do even better. As a father, you'll do even better still. You will be every bit the doting father."

"How can you be so sure?" he inquired.

"Because you want to be. You can do anything that you put your mind to," Blair stated, "You wanted to be a good businessman, so you became one. You wanted to be a marvelous boyfriend, so you did that too. You want to be a great father, so when the time comes you will be. I have total faith in you."

"Once again your faith in me in astounding."

"I love you," she replied as she leaned forward to kiss his lips lightly. When she pulled away to relax back, he followed, devouring her lips and drawing out a tiny gasp from her, "Chuck!"

"When you're feeling better," he vowed.

"I feel much better," she tempted him.

"You still have the I.V. in your arm," he chuckled as he kissed her lips one more time before he returned to his seat, "In a few days, when you are fully mended, and we're not so raw from everything that has happened."

"But we're okay, aren't we?"

"Stronger than ever," he assured her as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Is it redundant of me to say how much I love you?" she inquired as she traced his jaw line with her finger slowly.

"If it is, then I'll go first," he offered, "I love you so much that it consumes me."

"It consumes us both," she nodded. Just as their lips were about to make contact again, Chuck's phone rang.

"Nate," Chuck announced as he looked at his phone, "I have to take this or he's liable to tell Serena were expecting, and she'll have the baby shower planned within the hour."

"It's okay," she nodded while eying the fluid bag to see it was still two thirds full, "I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you want, Nathaniel?" Chuck growled as he answered the phone.

"Thank you so very much more leaving me alone at the restaurant," Nate snarled back.

"What happened to that blonde you were eyeing?" Chuck replied.

"She turned out to be a he dressed up as a she, and his wife wasn't too appreciative of the fact that I was sitting with him when she arrived," Nate explained.

"Wait, run that by me again," Chuck laughed out.

"He was a cross dressing drag queen that was waiting to have lunch with his wife who arrived not even a minute after I sat down and offered to buy him lunch," Nate groaned.

"You win the prize for the worst day, Archibald," Chuck continued to laugh at his best friend's expense.

"So, what happened with you and Blair? Was I right? Is she pregnant?" Nate inquired.

"No," Chuck replied, "It was food poisoning as she first thought."

"That's good, isn't it?" Nate inquired as he heard something in his best friend's voice that he couldn't quite identify, but it didn't sound like relief.

"We're not ready for children," Chuck replied as he reached for Blair's hand, "But it wouldn't have been the most terrible thing in the world if she had been pregnant."

Chuck's response was greeted with silence. He had rendered his best friend speechless. Had he not heard the phone drop to the floor followed by Nate's curse of annoyance, he would have thought that the call had been disconnected.

"Sorry, Man, are you still there?" Nate inquired as he picked up his phone.

"Not for long," Chuck replied, "I've got a sick girlfriend with an I.V. stuck in her arm at the doctor's office. I think the rest of this conversation can wait for another day."

**TBC . . .**

**So I have a feeling that you all are going to hate me for this chapter and quite possibly stop reading because I know you were all pretty excited by the prospect of Blair being pregnant. I can only say that I'm sorry and it just doesn't fit with the rest of my series. I hope you all understand. There is more to come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**I want to start off by sending out a gigantic thank you to those that left those encouraging words. I was nervous for your responses, but as always, you have blown me away.**

"B, you should have told me that you were sick," Serena insisted as they sat down for lunch a few days after Blair had recovered from her illness at a sidewalk café near their favorite shopping destinations, "I would have come over and played nurse."

"I had my own nurse," Blair smiled, "And I think seeing you in that slutty nursing outfit that I know you have stuffed in your closet would have sent me running right into the bathroom."

"Come on, B," Serena whined, "You can't say that Chuck would have been a better nurse than me. He was probably on the phone to his assistant the entire time."

"Actually, he didn't call Eugenia once," Blair defended him. Chuck had been so attentive since he'd arrived home unexpectedly on Monday afternoon. He'd taken the next few days to nurse her back to health as he took care of her every need, and when she was feeling better the previous evening, her every desire.

"Even with the stomach flu, the two of you are going at it," Serena shook her head in amusement, "Nothing is ever going to slow the two of you down, is it."

"Probably not," Blair smiled as her focus was suddenly diverted. There was a young woman pushing a stroller on the other side of the street. Her heart skipped a beat and then began to ache. She wanted that.

"What's wrong, B?" Serena inquired as she caught her best friend's frown.

"Nothing," Blair tried to cover.

"That doesn't work on me, Blair," Serena replied, "I know you about as well as Chuck. Something is wrong."

"My biological clock has started ticking," Blair replied as she tapped at the porcelain cup of coffee she was drinking, "I want to have a baby with Chuck."

"What? Why?" Serena gasped.

"Because I love Chuck, and I want that perfect expression of our love," Blair explained.

"Can't you just buy a puppy or something?" Serena suggested, "A baby is a lifelong commitment, and you and Chuck are still so young. You're still in school for crying out loud."

"I know," Blair sighed, "It's completely the wrong time for us, but I can't help how I'm feeling."

"What brought all of this on?" Serena asked. "You can't tell me that a single stroller has suddenly supercharged your clock."

"Last week when I went to Chuck's office after my last final, Eugenia was looking after a baby for a few minutes. He was the pudgiest little cutie that I've ever seen. Chuck, naturally, freaked out at the sight. Then we went to Lucy's daughter's christening this past weekend. I managed to get Chuck to hold Angelica. We talked seriously about children for the first time ever. He promised me that we'd have one when we're ready."

"And suddenly you're ready," Serena guessed, "Shouldn't you wait for Chuck to be ready as well?"

"There's more to the story," Blair sighed, "We had a pregnancy scare this week. I was home with the stomach flu, and Nate somehow put it in Chuck's head that I could be pregnant. He brought home a pregnancy test. I took it, and it came out positive."

"What!" Serena exclaimed, her voice causing not only the other café patrons to stare at them but also many more passing by on the street.

"Keep your voice down," Blair hissed, "I'd rather this not end up on Page Six."

"Sorry," Serena muttered an apology as everyone seemed to return to their own conversations. "So, you're . . ."

"It was a false positive," Blair sighed, "But between the first positive test and the second negative test, I went from being completely panicked to ready to become a mom. It was heartbreaking to get the results."

"How did Chuck take it?" Serena inquired.

"I think he's relieved," she frowned.

"And that bothers you," Serena concluded.

"Yes," she nodded, "We've been planning our life together since the moment he finally told me that he loved me. He says he wants to give me children because that is what I want. I don't want it to be about what I want. I want it to be about what we want. What if we have a child together and he just disappears into his work? What if he comes to resent me for forcing this on him?"

"That's never going to happen," Serena tried to assure her, "He loves you. He'd love any child that you give him."

"I love you for what you're trying to do, but I'm not sure I believe you," Blair bit her lip nervously.

"Talk to him, Blair," Serena suggested, once it began clear that no matter what she said she wasn't going to get Blair to see it any other way than how she already saw it.

"What if we talk and he tells me he really doesn't want children?" Blair asked as tears began to well in her eyes, "I don't want anyone else as the father of my children, but I do want children."

"Talk to him," Serena repeated as she leaned over and covered Blair's hands with hers.

Blair nodded as she pushed away the few tears that had fallen.

"Come on," Serena encouraged her to stand up. "An epic shopping trip will cheer you right up."

Blair nodded once more as Serena paid their bill, and they were off to find the best new wears they could find.

* * *

"You called me for lunch," Nate reminded his best friend as they sat in the same restaurant they'd started in earlier in the week. "We've been here for twenty minutes and all you've done so far is swirl that drink around in circles."

"I'm not much of a lunch companion today, am I," Chuck sighed as he took his first drink of the amber liquid.

"Blair's not pregnant," Nate reminded him, "I thought you'd be jumping for joy and shouting from the rooftops."

"I thought I would be too," he nodded as he resumed swirling the liquid in his glass.

"But you're not," Nate stated what was becoming obvious.

"We have all these plans that we've made. Having a child right now would get in the way of all that, but when there was a very real possibility that she could be pregnant it didn't feel like the worse thing in the world," Chuck replied, "When the doctor told us that she wasn't pregnant, I felt like my heart would explode, like I'd just lost something that I hadn't even realized I wanted."

"So that means what?" Nate inquired, "Where do you go from here? Have you talked about it?"

"Not really," Chuck shook his head.

"Let me guess, you pushed it under the rug to make it easy to ignore," Nate replied, "You do denial better than anyone else."

"Thanks for that reminder," Chuck grumbled as he lifted his glass to get the server's attention before he polished off the remainder of the liquid.

"You're afraid of children," Nate reminded him, "Have you ever even held a baby?"

"Yes," Chuck responded defensively.

"When?" Nate challenged him.

"This past weekend," Chuck replied, "I have a witness, if you don't believe me."

"Do you really want children, Chuck? Or do you want to give Blair children because she wants them?"

Chuck sat quietly as he gave his friend's questions some thought. He honestly didn't know the answer himself. When the server brought his second drink, he downed it in one gulp, laid down more than enough money for his best friend to have a decent meal and then left abruptly. Nate wanted to protest, but he could see how conflicted his friend was. He knew Chuck needed to be alone to figure things out.

"Central Park, please, Arthur," Chuck instructed his driver as he stepped into his limo.

"Yes, Sir," Arthur nodded as he closed the door behind him.

Chuck wandered aimlessly through the park's many pathways as his thoughts took him through a rollercoaster of emotions. Finding a secluded spot, he parked himself down on a bench and folded his hands together as he hunched over, determined to keep anyone who happened by from seeing the turmoil he was going through.

He loved Blair. It was the one thing he was absolutely certain of. To say that it consumed him was a gross understatement. Every breath that he took was for her. Everything he did was for her. She was everything to him. He would never let her go. He would give her every star in the sky if that was what it took, but he wondered if that was the problem.

He would give her anything to keep her in his life, including the child she so obviously wanted, but he didn't honestly know if that was what he wanted. He hadn't been blind. He saw the look of disappointment on her face when she learned that she wasn't pregnant earlier that week. He'd done everything he could in the moments afterward to make her forget, but even as they'd made love the previous evening there was a sadness in her eyes, the same sadness that he'd seen so many times during their junior and senior years when he'd been unable to express is true feelings.

He'd fled back then. He marched himself through Europe, trying desperately to lose himself in the alcohol and loose women, yet everywhere he went, she was there. He collected numerous trinkets and gifts that he'd eventually given her.

When he looked into the future, he saw Blair, he saw children, he saw himself being happy, but he didn't know how to get himself to that point. He didn't know if he could be the father that his child or children would deserve.

Chuck's eyes came to focus on the gold chain that Blair had given him after their first month together. He spun the bracelet around his wrist until he could see the gold clasp that held it together. Her heart was sitting proudly as it always had. Her words began to repeat in his mind. He hadn't known that he could be a good businessman, but Bass Industries was doing better now than it had ever done under his father. He hadn't known he could be a good boyfriend, having never once attempted it, but the loving look on Blair's face every time he came in to the room told him otherwise. She hadn't let him fail in his first two endeavors, and he had faith that she wouldn't let him fail as a husband. Certainly she wouldn't let him fail as a father.

"Eugenia, cancel the rest of my week," Chuck requested as he called his assistant, "And see if you can locate Serena. I need her to do me a favor."

"I believe she and Blair are having lunch together," Eugenia replied as she quickly flipped to Blair's calendar to double check that she had her facts straight. She'd never been paid to be Blair's assistant. Neither Blair nor Chuck had ever asked her to keep a calendar of Blair's activities, but it had always been beneficial to do her job as Chuck's assistant, "Is there any special reason that you need Serena's help over mine?"

"Don't worry, Eugenia," he chuckled, "Serena will never be able to replace you. I just know that you have your hands full at the moment planning the summer charity event."

"I'm a multi-tasker, Mister Bass," she informed him.

"Yes, you are," Chuck agreed.

"Is there any special reason you were seeking Serena's help?" Eugenia inquired. "Blair's feeling better, isn't she?"

"Yes," Chuck nodded, "I just want to plan something special for her before she starts her internship."

"A tropical weekend, perhaps?" Eugenia suggested as she quickly switched to her travel agent mode and began running through all the possible destinations she could send them in her head.

"I'm thinking of something a little more simple," Chuck replied, "Something low key. I just need to know when to expect Blair home so that I can plan accordingly."

"Oh," Eugenia sighed, "If it's that simple, why didn't you say so? I'll call Blair to distract her while you call Serena. Should be simple enough."

"Nothing is simple when you involve Serena," he chuckled.

"Yet you are the one that wanted to include her over me," she reminded him.

"Fair enough," Chuck laughed, "Call Blair. I'll wait a minute and then call Serena."

**TBC . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Cecily von Zeigesar and The CW.**

**To combat the depression induced by this week's episode of Gossip Girl, I decided to work overtime and post this earlier than planned. Enjoy.**

"What is all of this?" Blair inquired as she arrived home, loaded down with shopping bags from her afternoon with Serena. The entryway was flooded with candlelight. At the end of the candlelit path, was Chuck, dressed in her favorite tuxedo, standing with a single red rose.

He strolled towards her slowly, unloading her bags one at a time and setting them off to the side, safely away from the flames.

"An average night in the Waldorf-Bass household," he smiled as he traced her delicate facial features with the rose before handing it to her.

"Average, huh," she eyed him curiously as she inhaled the rose's delectable aroma, "So you always greet me in your best tuxedo. I must be misremembering what average evenings entail."

"All right, it's a slightly above average evening in the Waldorf-Bass household," he corrected himself as she reached up to adjust his tie.

"What are you up to, Bass?" she pressed as he bent in for a kiss.

"Do I have to be up to anything?" he inquired, "Can't I just do something special for you to show how much I love you?"

"Special would be sending me flowers," Blair replied, "This is that multiplied by a billion. What is this all about? You aren't having to go to Japan again this summer, are you?"

"No," he assured her, "My business dealings this summer are decidedly local."

"Good," she released a sigh of relief as she played with the lapel of his suit jacket, "Because I need you here this summer."

"There is nowhere else I would rather be," he replied.

"So," she looked at him expectantly while batted her beautiful lashes.

"I was hoping to have a lovely dinner with my favorite lady," he baited her.

"I'd better be your only lady, Bass," she warned him as she tugged roughly on his tie.

"That is why you're my favorite," he teased her with his familiar Cheshire grin.

"Basstard," she scowled at him as she gave his tie one more firm tug before she turned abruptly and began walking towards their dining room. She stopped short when she realized dinner wasn't set up where it should be. "What's going on, Bass? You said we were having dinner."

"And we are," he assured her as he took her hand and led her to the picnic dinner set up in their living room in front of the roaring fire.

"It's the beginning of summer. Isn't a roaring fire overkill?" she inquired.

"Humor me," he requested as he led her to the blanket that was spread out and lowered her down.

"I'm feeling a little underdressed," she told him as she fanned out her dress as he poured her a glass of her favorite champagne before he took a seat next to her.

"On the contrary, I believe you are a tad overdressed," he chuckled as he pecked at her neck. "By the way, you smell incredible. Trying out a new scent?"

"I believe I've found one," she giggled as his lips tickled his way along her neck to her collarbone.

"Tell me you bought it," he whispered into her ear.

"And put it on your account," she giggled.

"You're driving me crazy right now," he groaned lustfully. He wasn't prepared for the frenzy that her new scent stirred in his blood. He had plans for the evening that were about to be cancelled.

"How about you feed me?" Blair suggested.

"How about I feast off of you?" he amended as he bit down sharply on her neck.

"Don't you dare leave a mark," she pulled away abruptly, "I start my internship Monday, and I will not be explaining away a hickey."

"Point taken," he nodded, "I lost my head for a moment. It won't happen again."

"You'd better believe it won't," she cautioned him, "The first scrapping of those pearly whites against my delicate skin, and you can relieve your own sexual tension for the rest of the weekend."

"Warning accepted," he chuckled.

"Not that I don't love a good romantic gesture, and this is one of your better ones in awhile, but what is all of this really for?" she inquired as he held a slice of cucumber to her lips to allow her a bite.

"You know me well," he sighed as he lowered the vegetable.

"What is it?" she inquired as she caressed his chin softly.

"We should talk," he began before he lost his nerve. He had to take a few cleansing breaths before he could continue, "About what happened earlier this week."

"Nothing happened," she snapped as she felt the bottom drop out of her stomach. This was the last conversation that she wanted to have that evening, "So there isn't anything to talk about."

"We can't just push this under the rug," he held firm.

"I had food poisoning," she tried to brushed him off, "It was no big deal. I didn't relapse."

"Blair," he narrowed his eyes, "You know what I'm talking about and it has nothing to do with food poisoning or your history with bulimia. For a brief few hours, there was a very real possibility that you were pregnant."

"But I'm not, so let's just move on."

"Have you?" he inquired as he pressed a finger to her lips to silence any further words that might leave her lips, "Moved on? Because I watched you during our walk in the park yesterday evening when you felt yourself on the mend. Your eyes glanced at every child that passed with a sad longing. Did you want to be pregnant?"

"No," Blair shook her head quickly. Chuck's eyes softened, giving her the courage to elaborate. "Not at first, but after we took that stroll in the park as we waited for the test results to come back something in me changed. What had been terrifying minutes earlier wasn't anymore. Being pregnant with your child didn't feel like the end of something, it felt more life a beginning, and now that I'm not pregnant I feel like something is missing."

A few tears trailed down her cheeks that he was quick to capture.

"I never expected to feel like this," she admitted as she cast her eyes to the floor, "I've always expected children in our future at least since we first really talking about it. I've imagined what he or she or they look like, but it's always been a few more years down the road."

"And it's not anymore," he concluded.

"I know it's entirely too soon," she sniffled, "I still have school to finish and a career to figure out. You're working on the next revolutionary business deal that will thrust Bass further towards the front of whichever field you deem important this month."

"Nothing to me is as important as you," Chuck pressed his thumb to her lips to silence her for a moment. "I wished you'd felt like you could approach me with these feelings without me setting up this elaborate evening."

"What was I supposed to do, barge into your office and say 'Bass, I want you to impregnate me right this moment, so drop your pants and inseminate me'?"

"If that is how you were feeling, yes that is exactly what you should have done," he nodded, "You are the most important thing to me. I will say that as much as you need me too, every day, every hour for the rest of our lives if needed. Whatever feelings that your having, I want you to trust me enough to share them, no matter how you think I might receive them."

"We're not ready to be parents," she groaned.

"So what if we're not ready," he replied, "You're having these feelings, so it is something that we need to talk about."

"If I'd mentioned that I wanted us to start trying to conceive a child, there would be a Chuck Bass shaped hole through every wall and elevator between you and your way out of this building," she insisted, "Children scare you. You broke out in a sweat when Lucy tried to get you to hold Angelica at her christening this past weekend."

"And I also promised you this past weekend that when we were ready that we'd having the child or children that you would eventually want," he reminded her.

"I don't want you to give me a child because it's something that I want. I want us both to want this. I don't want to bring this little person into the world and have you forcing some feelings on it because I made you."

"I do want this," Chuck stated.

"No you don't," she rolled her eyes to dismiss his statement. "You're just saying what you think I want to hear."

"Listen to me," Chuck demanded as he pressed his fingers to her lips again, "I want children with you. I didn't honestly know that I did until early this week when we thought that you could be pregnant. All my feelings regarding parenthood come from my own mixed up childhood. On most days I was ignored, on a good day I was tolerated, on a bad day I was made to feel like the lowest form of life on this earth. I don't know how to be a parent. I barely knew how to be a decent human being until I let you into my life and heart, but with you . . ." He faltered for a moments as he tried to gather his thoughts. "With you I feel that I'm capable of anything. I feel like I can jump off the highest building, spread out my arms and just take flight. I didn't know I could be a businessman. I didn't know I could be a committed, monogamous boyfriend. I didn't know I was capable of loving someone so unconditionally that I could open up my soul and just let someone else take it from me and know without a doubt that they would keep it safe. I now know that I can be a good husband and a good father because I'll have you waking up next to me each morning."

"That is about the most romantic thing that you've ever said to me," she replied as she brushed away a few tears that escaped, "And 'I love you' was uttered in there anywhere."

"Then let me correct myself," he told her, "Because that should be the first thing that I said. I love you, Blair, unconditionally, without hesitation, without expectation."

"I love you too," she smiled as a few more tears rained down her cheek.

"If you're ready for children, then so am I," Chuck told her, "But if we're going to start trying, I have one thing I insist on first. Marry me."

"What!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened in surprise.

"I've asked this before," he reminded her, "Before we start a family, I want us to be husband and wife, so marry me."

"I hated telling you no the first time, and I hate it even more now, especially after everything that you just said to me," she cried as she spoke, "And you might hate me for saying this, especially after what I said to you just moments earlier. I'm not ready . . . for any of this. I'm not ready for marriage. I'm not ready for children."

Chuck's eyes darted back and forth as his confusion became apparent.

"You are the most wonderful man in all the world," she explained, "And I want to have a life with you. I want to be your wife and the mother of your children, just not yet."

"I don't understand. You said that . . ."

"I thought that you'd never want children, not in the way that I did, and that was eating me up," she replied, "Now that I know that you do want those same things, I'm confident that waiting a few years isn't going to change that. It isn't, is it?"

"I suppose it could wait," he stammered out.

"Having a career apart from you is important to me, to us actually. We know what happens when I feel that my life revolves around you, and we know what happens when we take what we have for granted. Somehow we have to find a balance."

"I know you better than I know myself on most days, but today I can honestly say that you still baffle me," he replied.

"I know," she pouted pathetically, "And I'm sorry. Here you are ready to give me everything that I'm asking for, and then I slam on the brakes and all you can do is hit your head on the dashboard. The only thing I can say that I hope will make up for it is that I love you."

"Humor me for a minute so that I can ensure that we're on the same page," he requested, "We're agreeing to go back to our original agreement. You finish school and get yourself settled into your career. I propose, and we get married. Then we wait six months before either of us brings up children again."

"Yes," she nodded, "Can you live with that?"

"It's been working pretty well for me for over three years," he nodded, "I can live with that if you can."

"I can," she nodded.

"If you change your mind . . ." he began.

"I will not hesitate to storm into your office and demand that you inseminate me," she assured him with a teasing grin.

"And if it should happen by accident . . ." he added.

"We elope to Atlantic City or Las Vegas or somewhere else equally as impetuous," she chimed in with a glint of humor in her eyes, "And for the record, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world to happen."

"Agreed," he nodded.

"Now how about you feed me some of that dinner, so that I have the strength to thank you properly for this romantic evening because without a doubt that is the most romantic night of my life," she replied.

"Offering to impregnate you is romantic," he chuckled, "Your standards sure have lowered with me as your lover."

"Don't ruin this, Bass," she cautioned him.

"My lips will be sealed from this moment on," he told her as he closed up the imaginary zipper.

"I wouldn't go that far," she smiled as she unzipped the same fictional zipper, "I want to hear your moans and pleas and gratuitous praises as you and I make love for the rest of the weekend. A word of warning, Bass, you will be walking funny into the office on Monday."

A groan of appreciation rumbling from the back of his throat as she mashed her lips against his as she efficiently divested him of his clothes and rained her appreciation along every inch of his body.

* * *

"Good morning, Mister Bass," Eugenia greeted him as he stepped off the elevator Monday morning. She noticed immediately that he was walking a tad slower than usual, "Did you get Blair to her internship alright?"

"Yes," he smiled widely, "She has been safely delivered to her destination."

"Did everything turn out alright after you spoke with Serena?" she inquired as she handed him his messages.

"Yes, everything went perfectly," Chuck nodded as he began scanning through the messages.

"And Blair liked whatever surprise you had planned for her," Eugenia replied, trying her best to pick out the necessary details without sounding too nosy.

"She was very appreciative," he replied as he began the slow walk to his office.

"Chuck," Eugenia called out.

"So informal," he chuckled as he turned towards her, "How long have you been saving that?"

"A while," she replied.

"Did you have another question for me?" he inquired.

"Why are you walking with a limp?" Eugenia bit her lip as the curiosity won out. She had to have the answer or it was going to ruin her entire day.

Chuck thought for a moment how best to answer her. "Blair promised that I'd be walking funny this morning. She is a woman of her word."

"Oh," Eugenia hesitantly replied. His words spun around in her head for a few moments before it occurred to her what he was truly saying. "OH!"

"I'll be in my office," he chuckled as the blush crept to her cheeks. He heard Eugenia mumbling something about rabbits as he turned towards his office, his laughter growing louder with each step. "You asked."

"Never again," she muttered.

**The End.**

**I hope this cheers you all up. I know writing it helped me.**

**Stay tuned for my next adventure. I'm thinking I might deviate away from my Chair Series with the next story, but I'll just have to see where inspiration leads me. **


End file.
